jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jezelle Gay Hartman
Jezelle Gay Hartman is a supporting character from the first movie, Jeepers Creepers (film). She has been a psychic for most of her life, though the police in the area do not believe her. She is known to own a police scanner with which she uses to keep track of incoming reports. She owns an old phonograph and has a pet Golden Retriever. She does not seem to like her psychic powers because they show her evil things and she cannot change them. When Trish Jenner and Darry Jenner are targeted by the Creeper, Jezelle has a dream about what happens to them. She gets involved with the two college students in order to try and do something that will change her visions and save them. She shows she has a good heart, even if she has a pessimistic view on her powers. Jeepers Creepers After finding the Creeper's House of Pain, Darry and Trish rushed to a diner to call the police. While waiting for the police to arrive, the pay phone in the diner began ringing. Upon request of the waitress, Darry answered the phone. An unknown lady began asking Darry questions and identified him by the rose tattoo around his navel as well as his clothes. Then, she asked him if he has seen the cats yet. Darry was confused and kept asking her who she was, but she never answered. She mentioned the van with the license plate and when Darry asked it as "Beating You," the lady told him that he was wrong and he had to think about what it really said. The lady on the phone told Darry that she didn't have a lot of time, but she had seen the creature that was after him. She told him she didn't know if it was a demon or a devil, only that it wouldn't stop until it got what it wanted. She made him listen to the song Jeepers Creepers (song) and told him to run, because thats song meant something terrible that they couldn't even imagine. Darry got angry and hung up on her. After experiencing several things that the lady mentioned, Darry and Jenner found themselves at the Poho County police department. While waiting for their parents to arrive, Jezelle showed up at the police department, introducing herself for the first time. The Sheriff got angry with her, bothering Darry and Trish after everything they had been through. He said that she thought she was a psychic and accused her of getting all of her information from a police scanner. Jezelle was unfazed by the Sheriff's remarks and insisted on talking to Darry and Trish. Both of them were willing to listen to her. Jezelle told them about the cats and the diner. Darry then realized she was the woman on the phone. She informed him that she dreamed of what happened and that her dreams come true. She didn't care if they believed she was a psychic, only that they listen to her. Jezelle informed Darry and Jenner that she would be lying if she thought telling them any of her dreams would do any good. She told them that every 23 years, for 23 days, the creature gets to eat. But she refused to say what it eats, implying they already knew. Jezelle said that the creature likes to pretend it is a man, but it's not. It ate human body parts in order to have the functions of those body parts. She also informs them that they hurt it as much as it could be hurt but that all it had to do was eat body parts to get better. She told them that the creature saw something in them that it liked and it wouldn't stop until it got it. When the Creeper arrived at the police station, the Sheriff ordered Trish and Darry to be confined to a room. Jezelle immediately protested, as she dreamed the Creeper found them in a room. The Sheriff, who had finally had enough of Jezelle, ordered her escorted to her Winnebago. She screamed for them to run when they heard the "Jeepers Creepers" song playing. As the police fought the Creeper, Jezelle tried to help Trish and Darry. They kept asking her for details of her dreams and accused her of not dreaming anything useful. She insisted that she thought telling them would help. They asked her if her dreams were ever wrong and she refused to answer. They accused her of knowing which one the Creeper wanted and asked her which one. When Jezelle didn't answer, and only looked at Trish, they swore at her and ran up the stairs. When the Creeper made it past the police, it grabbed Jezelle. She stood firm, looking a bit worried, but she didn't run from the Creeper or reveal her fear. This caused the Creeper to not want her and it left. After the Creeper took Darry, the next day Jezelle spoke with Trish, who asked her what the dream about Darry screaming in the dark meant and what happened in the end. Jezelle replied in a very sad tone, "I'm just a crazy old woman, ask anybody, they'll tell you the same." Trish left her. Personality Jezelle is haunted by her psychic dreams and seems to wish that she didn't have them. She sees terrible things and it destroys her inside that she cannot change them. She tends to be excitable, naming off her dreams and asking questions rather than answering them. She doesn't care that people perceive her as a crazy old women because she knows her dreams are real. Her desire to help to Darry and Trish is real, although she doesn't seem to believe it is possible. When Darry is taken away, she appears completely devastated and defeated, knowing it would happen.Category:Psychic Category:Females Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:Alive Category:Adults